Picking up the Pieces
by Raven Hare
Summary: Set just after xMen 2. Sequel to The Gypsy and the Devil. Nightcrawler/OC. Kurt and Rachel survived Alkali Lake. Can they survive its aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story sequel to "The Gypsy and the Devil." I'm setting this up as part of an arc to the next long sequel. Thanks a ton to everyone who've reviewed! Hope this arc entertains you with some angst and some fluffiness – not too much of either I hope...

If you see a way I can improve my story craft. Please let me know. Or, if I just entertain you with my imagination, I'd love to hear you say so. :-)

(btw - you really need to read "The Gypsy and the Devil" for this to make any kind of sense...)

* * *

"If all non military planes are grounded, then what is _that_??" Jemaine demanded as she pointed to the horizon. Sixteen hours on the road had worn her to a frayed knot. She, in turn, had worn the rest of them to frayed knots. That long on the wrong side of the road was was just plain crazy! She just hoped the journey's end would be worth the ride there.

Joe glanced up and squinted, his hand shielding his eyes as he leaned out his driver's window. "I'm not sure..." he studied it as it got closer. "It doesn't have any military markings...but it's not like any civilian airplane I've ever seen." They were coming up the drive to Xavier's front gates.

Lumi watched with wizen eyes as the Blackbird struggled with her damaged systems to descend safely. She turned to Jemaine who stared with shock as she recognized the image. "A crow...with a broken wing..." she whispered to the young seer.

Jemaine turned a hopeful expression to the old seer. "Carrying a pearl in it's beak??" She smiled hopefully as Lumi nodded.

* * *

"You renovating?" Stephan asked, stunned at the wreckage and debris littering the hallways of the school as they were led around by a young man with an easy going nature and an exotic beauty Stephan couldn't keep his eyes off.

Bobby looked around with his typical good humor. "Well...we are now." He answered showing them into a sitting room in one of the least damaged areas of the school.

Jemaine sat disquietly as she stared around her. They had been seen to an elegant sitting room while their two hosts departed, momentarily. Deja vu played at her mind.

Lumi patted her hand reassuringly. "It's not deja vu, it's foresight, Jemaine." She smiled at the young woman's malcontent expression. "It is nothing to be afraid of girl. The more you learn to work with this gift instead of fighting against it, the more you will see how it can help you...and those you love." Silently, Lumi's thoughts reached out to her niece again, only to be thwarted. A gentle, but firm mind rebuffed her each and every time she tried.

Jemaine tried to look reassured, then gave up. Knowing that the Lumi could see right through her. This wasn't fair. She didn't want this. She didn't ask for this. Rachel was a good choice for this – not her.

Smiling at her thoughts, Lumi answered. "Rachel does not have the gift, Jemaine. It is passed from mother to daughter. Rawnie did not inherit the gift, so she could not pass it on. Your mother has it. Now, so do you."

"What if I don't want it?" Jemaine asked stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Lumi shrugged. "It is your birthright. Deny it. Resist it. Fight it. Makes no difference. The gift is part of what you are. You might as well try to stop being Margali Szardos' daughter."

* * *

Just when Joe thought he was going to have to start taking this place apart to find Rachel, they were joined by the head master of this school, accompanied again by Bobby and Storm. Professor Xavier greeted his guests with his typical, reserved, kind smile and introductions were exchanged. He spared a special look for the old woman who had been so insistent on touching her niece's mind.

"Where is Rachel?" Joe had run out of patience a few hundred miles ago. He just wanted to take her and get her home. Somewhere safe away from this craziness.

The professor nodded, "She is being treated right now. The injuries she sustained were not life threatening, but they will require her to stay on bed rest for some time." He smiled his condolence at Joe's ire. "She is still very weak."

"Injuries?? Weak from what?!" Joe was not the kind of man to beat around the bushes – never was. "I want to know exactly what happened and I want to know _now_."

Just then, Rogue peeked into the room of anxious adults. "Professor..." she whispered.

Xavier motioned her to come in. "Yes, Rogue. Please, come in." He smiled at the once frightened, confused girl who had found a home among them.

She was uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "Rachel is being moved to one of the guest rooms." She half whispered to the professor.

"What about Kurt? Is he..." Jemaine struggled for the words. "Is he...all right? I mean..." Her stare went back and forth between the two of them. "Can we see them?" Her mind kept replaying the grainy video image of her kind natured brother as a single minded assassin.

"Rachel is still unconscious. Kurt...is recovering." Xavier nodded. He had been impressed with the acrobat's abilities and bravery. Still, he knew Kurt had hidden scars that would take time to mend; Xavier hoped the expectant couple would chose to remain here while they both healed and prepared for the birth of their child. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it had been far too long since there had been a baby in his home. "He is with Rachel now and you are free to visit her as soon as she is made comfortable." He conditioned. He didn't bring up the fact that she was still unconscious because he was holding her in a comatose state while her injuries were treated. Waking up in any kind of examination room, would have probably vaulted her right into hysteria. So, for the time being, he just willed her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Kurt was dreading this. He dreaded this more than facing the man he'd tried to assassinate. He took a deep breath as he perched in a straight back chair next to Rachel's bed.

He looked back at the bed; his pregnant wife was, blessedly, still sleeping. Her hair, freshly washed and combed, flowed across her pillow. And, no longer covered in the grime and blood of Alkali Lake, her honey gold color was coming back to her again. But, her body still bore all the ills of her detainment.

He remembered a teenage girl who had taken shelter with their circus after running away from her abusive father. Though Kurt had only been nine years old at the time, he would never forget seeing her horribly battered face that first night she had showed up as the tents were breaking down, begging for a job with them. Any job. Kurt had never seen anyone so terribly beaten before. It was an image he couldn't get out of his head as he held his wife hand.

As soon as they had set down, Rachel was carried to the infirmary beneath the school. The levels below ground were like nothing Kurt had ever seen or even dreamed of. Her immediate needs seen to, she was then taken up the the upper levels, where the school was housed, and made comfortable in one of the guest rooms. Thankfully, she had remained comatose through the whole ordeal after passing out at Alkali Lake.

While this was taking place, Ororo and Bobby met the anxious members of Kurt and Rachel's family and stalled for time, but they would only be put off for so long. They were all waiting outside the door at that very moment.

"It ain't gonna get any better, the longer you wait."

Looking up, Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts as he sighed at Logan. "I know." He replied, leaning over to stroke his wife's hair.

Logan shifted his shoulder against the wall he was using as a prop. "You scared?" he asked a little incredulously.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "Nein." He shook his head.

"Then what's the problem?" Logan shrugged, crossing his strong arms.

"I'm ashamed." The former circus performer admitted, quietly. "Just look at her..." He rubbed a thick thumb over Rachel slender fingers. "I swore to her uncle that I would protect her. That I would die before I would let harm come to her." He let his gaze meet the older, more worldly man's eyes for a moment.

Logan frowned. It was amazing to Kurt that a man who seemed to carry a permanent scowl on his face could actually appear even _more_ irritated. "She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. She and that baby'd be dead at the bottom of a lake right now." Returning to his normal callous attitude, he shrugged again. "We sure as Hell weren't looking for her."

"Lets hope her uncle sees it that way." Kurt replied grimly. Carefully laying her hand down, Kurt stood up from his chair and went to the door. Taking another breath to steel himself, he turned the knob.

When he saw Joe's expression...Kurt knew things were not going to go well...


	2. Chapter 2

NachtcGleiskette – More? You know me! Of course there's more!

* * *

"It's about damn time!" Joe gritted his teeth. He had let himself be delayed and distracted long enough. Another minute of standing in this hallway and he was going to break the door down.

Jemaine rushed forth and wrapped Kurt in a great hug, grateful he was alive. "Kurt!" She sobbed against his shoulder as she clung to her brother. "Oh, thank God..." With a sigh of pure love, Kurt returned the embrace. He had been so intent on Rachel all this time, it had not occurred to him that his family might actually be glad to see him alive and well, too.

But when the pretty blond tried to let herself in to see Rachel he stopped her, blocking the doorway. "Kurt, what is wrong??" she demanded. "Let us in!"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. "Rachel..." How did he even say this?? "She...she is not well..." he started weakly.

At that, Joe forced the blue mutant aside and pushed his way in like an angry bear. He stopped short at the sight of the woman's sleeping face covered in cuts and bruises. She looked as though she'd had the hell beaten out of her. Thankfully, other indicators of abuse were hidden under her soft, long sleeved cotton gown. Urgently, he rushed to her side, looming over her, picking up the hand that Kurt had just laid down. "Rachel?" He called to her, trying to wake her up.

Jemaine joined Joe by Rachel's side. Her horror and disbelief playing in her grief stricken eyes. "Mein Gott, Kurt...What happened to her??" She stroked her sister-in-law's hair and put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder.

Only Lumi lingered behind in the doorway. She stood beside Kurt and took his trifingered hand in her old, gnarled one. "This is _not_ your fault, child." She whispered the forgiveness he wanted to be able to accept. "You did not do this to her."

For a second, Kurt reflected on how many years it had been since she had called him 'child.' He hung his head low, holding Lumi's hand grateful for the support but unwilling to accept the pardon. "This would not have happened at all if not for me." He refuted.

If he had just been content to stay her friend instead of becoming her lover, eventually her husband, Rachel would have never been dragged into the nightmare of the last four months. Perhaps neither of them would have.

"Do you think this was the first time Ben Gammon beat her?" Lumi was already waiting for Kurt's eyes to meet hers in disbelief. "Do you think it would have been the last?" Kurt felt like an absolute fool. It had not even crossed his mind that Ben could have been the one that beat her so savagely. If it had, he would have killed the man on the spot, instead of just letting him shoot himself and leaving him to die at his own hands. The German mutant had just assumed Stryker's men had treated Rachel with the same care and concern with which he'd been treated. Beatings were part of the guards training program and God knew Kurt had gotten his fair share of them. In fact, the beatings only stopped in time for him to heal up before his 'mission'.

He started to demand how Lumi knew this when he felt himself being jerked up by a pair of big angry hands. He turned his head towards them when suddenly, Joe punched him in the jaw with a great fist. Stumbling back from the furious man, Kurt rubbed his burning jaw and waited. Despite Lumi's and even Logan's absolution, he deserved this. He _wanted_ this. This was his penance for the suffering Rachel had endured because of him. This was far easier to bear than the guilt that had been building up in him since he had regained his memory. This kind of pain he could deal with.

With a roar of anger, Joe grabbed Kurt by his shirt and shoved him into the door frame. Kurt grunted as his back impacted hard against the wood. The older man landed another blow, this one causing the taste of blood to rise in Kurt's mouth. Still he said nothing, nor did he try to defend himself. In a perverse way, the pain felt good.

His willing abuse was cut short as Logan shoved himself between the two and pushed Joe away. "Back off!" Logan warned, his fists clenched, ready to enforce his order.

"It's alright Logan." He heard Kurt speak in a low, distinct voice behind him. "He has the right to be angry. I broke my word to him." Kurt met Joe's glare head on with shame in his eyes. He stared at his wife, blissfully unaware of the scene playing out around her. "To both of them..."

"Did you do this to her?" Joe's voice was a dangerous growl.

Kurt shook of his head, sadly. "No."

"Then who did?" His voice was like the angry thunder of a storm cloud looming on the horizon.

"Who do you think?" Jemaine stood up from the chair she had sat down in, after the shocking sight of her sister by marriage. "The same man who has done this to her in the past. The man who thought loving her meant owning her." She turned her head back to Rachel and whispered the name as if afraid Rachel would hear it. "Ben Gammon." She knew beyond doubt that Ben had done this; she felt his anger on her skin and in her wounds. She was beginning to understand Lumi's advice that her gifts could be used to help her family if she'd just stop fighting them.

Joe stood at the foot of the bed. He had always suspected Ben hit Rachel, but she had consistently denied it. She fell, she hit herself with the door, she tripped. Even when he had begged her to tell him the truth, she lied. He never understood why. Surely, she had to know he would have protected her. She didn't even have to ask. All she had to do was tell the truth...

"Where is he??" Joe was a man of action. This brutality had to be punished. No one hurt Joe's family.

"He'd dead." Kurt answered, going back to Rachel's side. Gingerly, he picked up Rachel's right hand. Her arm had not been broken, thank God, but it was bruised right to the bone. He never realized his tail was that strong. Then again, he'd never tried to hurt anyone with it. At least until Stryker told him to and he obeyed like a trained animal. He closed his eyes at the memory of his wife's fear and her painful cries.

"According to Rachel, this is what happened whenever Ben got angry" Jemaine's was distant as all eyes fell on her. She turned to Joe. "The day you found her with a black eye." She shook her head, ashamed for Rachel. "She hadn't fallen on the corner of the end table. She forgot to make dinner reservations." She sighed. "All those bruises you found on her back. She didn't fall down the stairs...she wasn't wearing the dress he'd picked out." Rachel had confided so much more to her. Much more than she would ever tell Kurt, and a few things she'd never dare hint to _anyone_. It was the common joke that Jemaine couldn't keep a secret, but that was not _entirely_ true. She knew there some secrets that should never see the light of day. "He was a monster." A handsome, charming, controlling, violent monster.

"How do you know this?" Kurt demanded. How could she have kept these things from him?? She had admitted that Ben had hit her in the past. But she had led him to believe it was a simple slap or a shove. Not that that made it permissible. But, this was almost beyond his comprehension. He felt betrayed in a strange sort of way.

Lumi stepped forward. She looked at the two men with a sigh. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to be hurt by someone who's supposed to love you? To let it happen and then be convinced that you're the one to blame?" She came to her niece's side. "There are some things that only another woman can understand."

The old midwife spared a look at every one who had was gathered around the dark haired woman as she laid a hand on Rachel's midsection. The people here could 'treat' Rachel and give all the confidences they wished. She was not going to be happy till she knew for herself.

"Speaking of which, you three – out." It was at that point she realized Logan had already left. She was surprised; not many people could come and go without her knowing it. "You two, then." She pointed brusquely to the two men on either side of her patient and pointed her finger to the door. With a final look of concern they left as ordered.

"Lets see how both of our little ones are doing, shall we?" Jemaine helped pull Rachel's gown up enough for Lumi to examine her. With an experienced gentleness, she laid her hands on the expectant mother. Still, Rachel tensed and whimpered, even in her comatose state, traumatized by the dozens of times she had been violated by strangers poking and proding at her like a lab animal with no respect or even human decency.

"It's ok Rachel. It's just Lumi." Jemaine whispered, encouraging her to relax. She had assisted Lumi several times when their tiny circus got larger by one new born member. "How is she?"

Her faced etched with deep concentration, she moved her hands over the expectant mother's abdomen, pressing here, pushing there. Always careful to be gentle and respectful. This was a time for her niece to feel happy and expectant. Not frightened and angry as Lumi sensed had been her experience up till now. With a final nod, she rearranged Rachel's gown and pulled the covers back over her. "They are both fine...all things considered." She sighed and taking her right hand gently, Lumi pulled the sleeve back, revealing the horrible bruise Kurt had left on her.

'Lumi..." Jemaine's voice was cracked with emotion. "Kurt would never..." But yet, there it was. No one else could have left that kind of mark on her. Then her mind replayed the surveillance video for her once again to remind her that Kurt had the potential to be as much a demon inside as out. She shuddered wondering if the monster that wore Kurt's skin for a time was really gone or just biding his time in hiding...


	3. Chapter 3

NachtcGleiskette – You have a Blackberry? I can't even tell you how jealous I am! sigh Thanks for taking time to read and review!

GarbrielsDoubt – There you are! Thanks for the thoughtful review. To answer your question - In the last story the first chapter falls into place between chapter 19 and 20. What will I reveal? Hopefully just enough to get you to come back and read some more! ;-) And, don't worry about plot bunny suicides. Plot bunnies are sometimes the most entertaining thing out here to read!

Writer's note -

This will be the last chapter in this short story. I have discovered two things about writing short stories – 1) They are a** lot** harder to write than I thought and 2) I am no good at writing them.

So, with those two thoughts in mind – first, I tip my hat to all you short story and one-shot writers out there. I haven't given you all _nearly_ the respect you deserve! And, second, I am just going to plunge ahead with my next storyline. Thanks for all the positive feedback and encouragement!!

* * *

Stephan, Joe and Kurt sat in silence on the terrace patio overlooking the fountain. An uneasy stillness settled around them.

Stephan had stayed behind while the others had gone up to see Rachel. He had stayed under the pretense of flirting with the beautiful Ororo. But, in truth, he was on a fact finding mission. As soon as they were out of sight, his conversation turned from bantering to interrogation.

He grinned at the challenge of getting information out of this beautiful woman. If he'd had more time here, he would certainly have enjoyed getting to know her better – in all the ways she'd allow. But, he had a caravan that was falling apart every second he was away. And, she didn't seem the type to be swayed easily. Perhaps it was just as well he didn't stay in one place too long. Stephan did not especially care for being in a situation where he wanted something he couldn't have.

He had found out enough to know that any ill Kurt had done to Rachel or anyone else laid squarely on the shoulders of one William Stryker. He shared what he knew with Joe, at Kurt's defense. The three sat in silence, each staring at a different part of elegant tile floor.

Finally, Joe cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I guess I should apologize for the way I acted back there..." But, Rachel was all he had in this world. More than anyone realized. "It just...when I saw my baby girl laying there like that..." He clenched his hands together hoping his first image of her in that bed would fade with time.

Kurt shook his head and waved the apology away. "There is no need to apologize. I would have done the same thing in your place." He had no nieces or nephews. He gave Stephan a wry look – at least none he knew about. But it wasn't too hard to put himself in Joe's place.

Just then, Stephan's cell rang. Looking at it, he announced. "Well, I'm going to have to get going." He stood up to go find Lumi and Jemaine. The threesome made their way back up to the bedroom Rachel was resting in. After knocking they came in. Stephan was almost able to hide his shock at Rachel's battered appearance.

"Leaving so soon?" Lumi smiled. Stephan was an Autumn leaf caught on a breeze. Always moving, never still. Afraid of landing anywhere for too long.

The handsome gypsy nodded. "My people are almost here. I just wanted to say bye before I headed out."

Jemaine gave a little grin as she gazed at her brother. "Stephan." She called, "Come here a moment." He furrowed his thick eyebrows and went to her. She took his hand in hers and laid it over Rachel's belly. "I don't think she'll mind..."

"Oh my God." He chuckled. "I think he's trying to fight his way out!" He laughed at the intensity of the movement against his palm. It was the first time he'd ever gotten to feel the baby move.

"She..." Kurt corrected him with a smile of his own. "It's a girl." For a moment, Kurt lost himself in the rare and fleeting sight before him. All his family in one place at one time.

Stephan leaned down and kissed Rachel on top of the head with brotherly affection. "Take care of this crew till I come back for the christening." he whispered to her as she lay quiet and still.

With a grin, he motioned to his brother as he head towards the door. "A girl, huh...you know-"

Kurt cut him off. "Let me guess..._Stephanie_ is a good name for a girl?"

Stephan bowed out with a flourish that reminded Kurt of his own on-stage persona. "I always knew you got the brains in the family." He winked and was gone. Out the door and out of their lives as quickly as he had entered it.

* * *

Rachel eyelashes fluttered as she began to wake up. She felt a soft bed under her and her head buried in a deep pillow that smelled fresh and clean. She made a contented sound and stretched her long legs deeper into the sheets. But, as consciousness fell on her, she raised her head slightly, a confused look crossing her features. Instinctively, her hand fell to her abdomen, breathing a sigh of relief as her ever playful daughter rubbed back against her hand. Sitting up, she winced as every part of her screamed in protest. The last thing she remembered? She remembered snow. She remembered desperation and fear and pain...so much pain. She remembered falling and the smell of brimstone. She remembered Kurt's eyes.

Where was she now? She looked around her comfortable surroundings. The dark mahogany of the bed stood in stark contrast to the snow white sheets and comforter on the bed. To her right she saw a huge window, opened the darkening sky, the undeniable scents and sounds of a spring evening floating inside. Her disjointed thoughts turned to terror as she remembered Ben coming for her, dragging her away. Was this place a beautiful cage of his creation?? Then, she turned to her left and found a sight that made her instantly calmed her and warmed her to her very core.

Kurt was sound asleep. His head was laid on his folded arms beside her at the head of the bed. She smiled as she reached a gentle hand out to him.

He started awake as he felt someone touch his hair. He had not intended to fall asleep, but after everyone else was shown to their rooms, and everything quieted down, the fact that he had been awake for days started wearing him into slumber.

He pulled his chair closer and leaned towards Rachel, taking her right hand carefully. "Guten Abend, Liebe." He whispered with a great smile, grateful to see her finally awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are we?" She whispered, her voice still a little hoarse. She was afraid to let go of him. Afraid this place would melt away and she'd be back in her cold, dank, tiny cell. "What happened?"

"Its over, Rachel." Blue smile reassuringly. "You're safe now." He rubbed her shoulder gently. He went on to explain where they were and that Lumi, Joe, and Jemaine were all nearby if she felt up to visitors. She shook her head. Right now, she only wanted him. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

Lumi and Joe sat in the kitchen staring at the steam rising from their mugs of coffee. Lumi's eyes followed the wafting curls up to the ceiling. "She's awake." She smiled as she felt her niece's confused mind settle down. She sat a restraining hand on Joe as he rose to go Rachel. "Not yet, Joseph." She smiled and waved him back to his seat. "She and Kurt need some time alone first..." She worried, so much evil had ridden them right to the gates of Hell. Even she wasn't sure if they were strong enough to mend back together.

Discontent, Joe sat back down. More than anything he wanted to take Rachel home to Georgia and take care of her the way he had when she was a lost little girl grieving over a dead mother and a father who abandoned her in his own anger and grief. But he knew Rachel wouldn't leave without Kurt and he would fast become comfortable here, among others of his own kind. But he now worried that his beloved Rachel would find herself an outcast in this place, the only human among mutants.

"Joseph..." Lumi's voice brought him back to the present and her eyes bore into him in an uncomfortable way. He felt as if he could have no secrets with her. "Don't you think you should tell her?"

"No." He answered flatly. He didn't even try to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

Lumi's expression was one of undeniable disapproval. "She deserves the truth, Joe."

Joe looked down at the mug in his hand and took a drink of the bitter brew that was still too hot. "No. She deserves better than the truth."

* * *

"Your hair has gotten long." Rachel reached over to run her fingers through his thick ebony curls. She had forgotten how soft it was. She let her fingers drift over his velvety temple.

"Ja..." Kurt laughed, embarrassed, ruffing the back of his hair that now waved over his forehead and elf like ears, instead of the close cropped curls he had always kept. "I should probably get a hair cut."

Rachel smiled. "No. It looks good like that." she brushed a lock away from his brow. "I like it." she whispered in compliment.

They sat in silence for several awkward minutes. Kurt thumbed to the sofa across the room. "I can sleep here on the sofa if...if you'd like. If you don't want to sleep alone..." he offered. He had asked for a room separate from hers in case she wasn't able to let him back into her bed. He wanted so much to feel her against him again, but she might not be ready to give him that yet.

She had been through so much; he didn't want to push her.

Rachel looked around him and stared at the sofa. It seemed to be a million miles away. She bowed her head. "If you want..." she nodded. She desperately wanted to lay her head in the hollow of his shoulder and let his touch remind her that no matter what they had been through; they had survived it. They won. But, he might not be ready to give her that yet.

He had been through so much; she didn't want to push him.

After another few awkward moments, Kurt got up. "I suppose I should go find a pillow and a blanket, then."

Both misread disappointment for discomfort.

He stopped short at the sight of her twisting her bare left ring finger, distractedly.

"They took my ring." she whispered when she followed his gaze to her hand. Her wedding ring. It was the first of many things they had taken from her. "I'm sorry." A tear threatened as she looked at him.

Kurt smiled. _This_ was something he could fix. This was something he could make better. He fished around in his shirt pocket. His smile grew into a delightful grin as he sat down on the bed beside her, put his hands behind his back briefly, then presented them again each one clasped tightly. "Pick a hand."

Knowing him better than that, Rachel smirked and reached around his back, taking hold of his tail. She thought she felt him shiver slightly as she glided it through her fingers, stopping at the tightly coiled tip. "Drop it, Blue." She demanded in mock sternness.

With a chuckle, he surrendered. A glimmer fell into her waiting palm. She stared at it, stunned. It was a plain gold band. There had to be millions just like it floating all around the world. But Rachel recognized it as hers immediately and joyful tears fell down her face. Without care for the pain it was bound to cause her, she threw her left arm around Kurt and pulled him close, laughing and crying.

"How did you find it??" She managed through her her tears. "I thought it was gone forever."

Kurt closed his eyes and returned her embrace, relishing the feel of her embrace again. "I've been keeping it safe for you." He whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss there.

Taking the ring from her hand, he slid the symbol back on her waiting finger. She absolutely beamed with joy and slid her left hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She turn her head up to meet his eyes. He saw in her eyes the same intense love he'd come to expect and depend on. It was a look he was afraid he might never see again after all they had been through.

Very gently, he lowered his lips to hers and brushed against them, trying to be so careful not to cause her more pain. He felt her melt under him return his kiss as enthusiastically as her sore body would allow. Kurt let his mouth wander to her relatively unmarred neck. His pulse quickened as she exposed her throat to him and felt her lacing her hand in his hair, urging him closer.

It had been so long...

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?!" With a start the couple turned to the doorway to see Jemaine standing there with her hands on her hips. "My God! Finish having the first one before you start working on a second one, why don't you..." Her grin belied her scolding.

Rachel gave an embarrassed laugh, released Kurt's hair and laid a hand on her very round belly. "At this point, you're probably right." She agreed.

Kurt was glad his indigo fur hid his crimson embarrassment, but he couldn't help teasing his sister. "What if we want twins?" He grinned wickedly. He had grown up trading barbs with her – this was nothing new.

Jemaine put her hand up to stop Kurt from elaborating. "That is just _so_ wrong..." She said in disgusted amusement.

She sat on the other side of Rachel. "So, how are you feeling?" She clasped her hands around her sister in laws.

"Better." She assured her. She stifled a yawn.

Jemaine knew how to take a hint. "Well, I'm just off to see what kind of mischief I can get into. You two – behave yourselves." She warned with a pointed finger. After giving her furry brother a kiss and Rachel a gentle hug, she disappeared out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Twins, huh?" Rachel shook her head, chuckling. "That's really tacky." But she couldn't help her chuckle turning into a giggle as Kurt shrugged as if he had no idea what the problem was. Her laughter stopped and her smile faded as her gaze drifted back to the sofa.

She didn't have any right to ask him...but she couldn't bear the thought of being seperated from him again. She spent so much time without him already. With quiet urgency, she took his arm. "Please..."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows at her with concern. "Please?" He repeated. "What do you need, Liebe?" He put his hand over hers.

She gathered up her courage and put her pride aside. "Please don't sleep over there." Her lips quivered just a little. "Please just...stay here – with me." She eyed her covers. "I've spent so much time alone...without you..." Suddenly, her whole body began to shake as the floodgates of emotions began to open. "Oh God, Kurt...I thought they'd killed you. When I saw you..I thought-" Painful sobs escaped her as she covered her face. "I know...you let them...because of m-me...of-of us..." Her words were the pain in her soul trying to escape. "They said you p-play nice..." Her tears were interrupted by a bout of coughs that made her ribs feel like they were breaking all over again. "I'm sorry..." she rasped against his chest.

'Play nice.' Even now, he clenched his jaw against those words. That was the taunt used when he was forced to do something particularly painful, degrading, or...unpleasant. The _or else_ part of that taunt was that if Kurt didn't 'play nice', they'd go visit his pretty, mutant-lover wife and see if she wanted to play. With lewd grins and crude gestures, they made it clear they'd all love a turn at her – pregnant or not. He held her tighter and prayed he would never be that helpless again. He wanted to know if any of the guards had ever actually made good on their threats. If any of them had violated her. But, he couldn't. Not right now, it hurt too much. Right now, he just wanted to hold her and enjoy the small victory of being here together at all. The rest could wait.

"Shhh...please...don't cry. That is over. Everything will be all right now." Kurt held her, "We will talk, I promise. But, not now. Not tonight." He murmured little comforts to her as she settled down and after a time, she had fell back to sleep. He'd intended to get up and go downstairs, get something to eat and talk with Lumi and Joe. But, just a few moments later, his head was on the pillow next to hers, both of them sound asleep holding each other.

Lumi gave an approving nod as she opened the door to check in on them. Kurt stirred slightly, but never woke, instead his drowsy tail slid over his daughter and Rachel pulled him a little closer. There was still much pain and guilt between them. But, maybe, just maybe they were going to be all right after all. She said a hopeful little prayer as she turned off the light.


End file.
